


araw't gabi

by sio_paos



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, they were best friends and they danced with each other secretly
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sio_paos/pseuds/sio_paos
Summary: ian and paolo dances with each other after their high school reunion, which makes one of them realize how he truly sees the other.
Kudos: 4





	araw't gabi

"Ian" Someone muttured behind the person whose the name belongs to. Ian thinks, no, knows who that voice belongs to. Alam na alam niya yun. It's a voice he always wanted to hear everyday since high school. 

He turns around, and finds a handsome man, about his height, standing in front of the door of the gym. Naka suot ito ng maayos na tuxedo at naka gel ang buhok niya. "You're still here?" 

The man smiles and nods. Sinara nito ang pinto at lumapit sa kausap. "Gusto sana kasi kitang......kausapin?? Something like that." He wipes his hands in his pants. An awkward tension began to be felt inside the gym. 

"If you say so, Pao." Sagot naman ng isa. The party ended an hour ago, after the last group of their batchmates waved goodbye to Ian. They asked him to go along with them. Justine suggested to Ian that she'll drop him off his apartment, but the other declined. Maybe inantay niya talagang mangyari ito. That's why he's here, drinking some liquor while also trying to make himself sober. 

Paolo sat right next to him, Ian offering him a bottle but the former refused. He instead looks at the person right next to him. Namumulang mukha, magulong buhok, but still handsome. 

"Gusto mong sumayaw?" Paolo asks Ian. Kumunot ang noo ng katabi niya at tinignan na siya. "Huh? Didn't you, like, danced a while ago nung party?" 

"Pinagmamasdan mo ko?" Sabat naman ng isa, which makes Ian's face look like he was caught in the act. He looked away, avoiding Pao's teasing gaze. "Psh, h-hindi kaya. Assumero ka naman. I'm part of the committee, that's why I need to make sure you guys were enjoying and there isn't any problem" The other explained. 

Tumawa lang ang kanyang katabi. "Dami mong palusot. Lika na, sayaw na tayooooo." He stands up and and pulls Ian's arm. "Ayoko nga. Besides, aren't you tired? You danced with, like, literally almost everyone we know." The other takes a sip of the liquor after . 

"Hindi kita nakasayaw." Paolo replies to what Ian says, making the latter look at him, mixed feelings visible in his face. "C'mon. Wag ka nang epal, Yan-yan. Parang hindi mo ko sinayaw noon sa may likod ng gym para sa exam natin sa social dances." 

Ian surrenders and stands up, leaving the bottle of liquor in the bench. "You still remember that?" His former classmate gave him a disapproving look "Grabe ka. Natandaan mo nung kailangan natin magtago kasi biglang may dumaan na admin?" He laughs. "Alam mo naman sila, daming alam." 

Both laughed at what Paolo commented, which was true. That's why even if you're single or a good student, you have to be careful with what you are doing or who you are with. "Kasi naman, if you only asked Maris, edi sana o-" 

Pao cuts Ian. "You know I don't like her that way, diba? Akala ko ba best friend kita. And practice lang naman yun. What so naman kung ikaw kasayaw ko?" 

The other only chuckles with the response and squishes his best friend's cheeks. "Aminin mo na kasi na crush mo lang ako nung high school!" He teases. 

Paolo looks surprised with what Ian said, and takes off his hand. "Old news. Hindi ka talaga maka keep up sa latest na chismis, noh?" He smiles genuinely. 

"Whatever floats your boat, Pao-Pao. Pano kung sumayaw na tayo? Tutal you're so g na g naman kanina." 

Paolo rolls his eyes and signals to Ian to choose a song. He scrolls through some old favorites and new finds in his playlist, until he finds a perfect song to dance to. Ian made the volume louder and placed his cellphone on the bench, beside the bottle of liquor he was drinking earlier. 

**[A/N: please play "araw't gabi" by clara benin for more feelz ; > read the story lines kasabay nung song hehe]**

Thr few beats starts. Paolo first analyzes whose song was playing, then coming to conclusion. Clara Benin, one of his favorite artists. 

**_Lumiwanag ang mundo, ang ika'y nasilayan  
Ako'y tuluyang napuno ng ligaya_**

Ian offers his hand, which Paolo then holds. They position theirselves, hands either intertwined or firmly positioned in each other's waist. 

And then, they start to dance. 

_**Puso ko'y huminto nang ikaw ay lumapit  
Parang pelikulang slow motion  
Di alam ang gagawin**_  
  
Ian's partner dances gracefully, while he tries to catch up with the other. "Sorry, I haven't danced in a while. You know I hate dancing."

Paolo laughs sweetly. "Sa tingin mo ba hindi pa rin ako sanay? Parang dati lang nung high school. 

But you're still surprisingly good. Don't worry." 

_**Ikaw lamang ang gusto kong makapiling**_

Their feet brings them to the center of the gym. Their hands now starts to be comfortable with each other. Its been a while since they held each other. Its been a while since they were this close to each other. 

Both eyes were looking at each other, showing different emotions at one time. Paolo's eyes shows happiness and hope, while Ian's were longing and melancholy. Love was also evident, but both were showing different kinds of love.  
  
_**O kay sarap...**  
_

Ian signals Paolo to turn around. In that moment, both felt like they were inside a movie. Like they shifted into another reality, that they were embodying two characters' daydream, a daydream finally shared by the two. 

Clara's voice, with the music, becomes clearer, while their surrondings blur, only the faint light of the designs were glowing. It feels surreal. 

It also seems like they've gone back to past. The back side of the benches, the small space, them hidden from their schoolmates. It was when they practiced ballroom dance together 

_**Mababalik ko pa kaya ang kahapon?**_

High school Ian and Paolo, dancing to practice for their final P.E. exam. It was lunch time.  
  
Paolo, who was 6 or 7 years younger than the Paolo he's dancing with in the present, is the one he's dancing with now. Hindi niya napansin kung papaano magulo ang buhok nito o halos basa ng pawis ang likod nito. He notices Pao's eyes. 

**_**Palawak ng palawak ang pagitan....**_ **  
  
They were young. Teenagers who were longing to find love with other people. In this moment, high school Paolo thought he has found it.   
  
Ian wasn't aware at that time, in fact he wouldn't know if Paolo didn't confessed in before graduating. But now he sees how past Paolo looks at him. 

Eyes sparkling with love and adoration. Smile so pure. His best friend was in love with him. On the other hand, Ian's eyes were filled with genuine happiness, glad that his best friend can help him before the exam. 

_**Sabik na sabik na ako  
Sa mga di mo sinasabi  
Araw't gabi ** _

But then the setting and persons changes. He noticed that the Paolo he's dancing with now fails to imitate the sparkle it has then. His eyes and how he looked at him were much more like high school Ian's were. 

**_O kay sakit..._**

Ian realizes all too late. The realization of how Paolo saw him then. Love. Them. Feelings.  


And how he sees Paolo now. 

He likes his best friend. And it hits him when its impossible to bring back the sparkle in Pao's eyes. To bring back how Paolo, saw him then. To him, he was much more than a best friend. 

He only hides the disappointment, sadness, all the feelings and tried to hold back his tears. 

Paolo, on the other hand, only smiles. 

_Paolo?_

**_Dumilim ang mundo ng ika'y bumitiw_**

Both glanced to the person at the door, who looks like he's lost. He was wearing a suit, car keys in his hand. 

Paolo gleefuly waves at the the person and laughs, and brought back his eyes to Ian. 

_"Pupunta ka naman sa kasal ko diba? Ikaw pa best man!"_  
  
**_Puso ko'y huminto ng ika'y bumitiw_**

Ian blankly stares at him and smiles. 

He nods. "Of course, Pao" 

Paolo releases his hand and hugs his best friend tightly, and then proceeds to walking to the person. He kisses him on the cheek, messed with the person's hair, and then walked out of the gym. 

Ian was left alone in the middle. The song continues until it reaches its final notes.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, classic pangcakeu one shot. marriage and angst. hope u liked it! wrote and updated this every time every single sleepless nights, so sorry for mistakes :( check out my other stories yay! :D @sio_paos on twt purr


End file.
